You Are The King of The Beast (Kristao)
by Lovara
Summary: Tao bertemu dengan Kris yang sangat menyebalkan. Remake dari manga. Remake dari FF chanbaek. Judul gak nyambung. Kristao. Oneshoot. Rate aman.


**You Are The King of The Beast**

 **.**

 **Lovara**

 **.**

 **Kristao**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Tao yang biasa saja, kini berubah dratis setelah bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tinggi tapi sangat menyebalkan.**

 **...**

 **Ini remake dari FF Chanbaek punya author Lovara. Setelah nego tipis sama authornya, akhirnya boleh juga nge-remake FF nya jadi FF Kristao. /mabok**

 **...**

 _ **Teruntuk para sayang-sayangku Occhan sama papih Frista. FF ini buat semangat kalian ngetik FF :3**_

 **...**

"Appa aku berangkat dulu" Seru Tao tanpa menunggu balasan dari appanya.

Pukul 07.15. Tao melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis ditangannya.

"Argh sial pintu gerbang ditutup 10 menit lagi" Gerutu Tao tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Untung saja ia seorang atlet wushu, berlari seperti ini merupakan hal yang biasa baginya.

Jarak rumah Tao menuju sekolahnya memang tidaklah jauh, jika berjalan kaki hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit, tapi kali ini Tao yang terlambat bangun harus rela berlarian sepanjang jalan agar tidak terlambat. Petugas kesiswaan yang menjaga pintu gerbang sekolahnya sangatlah ketat, terlambat 1 menit pun mereka tidak akan mengijinkan mu masuk.

"Ayolah jangan tutup dulu gerbangnya" Ujar Tao saat melihat gerbang besar di depan matanya.

Sekuat tenaga Tao berlari ketika salah seorang petugas kesiswaan hampir menutup gerbang sekolahnya.

"Tunggu.." Teriak Tao tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

Tiiiiinnnnn...

Ckit...

Brugh...

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat, Tao yang berlari tidak melihat ada sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju dari arah kanannya. Untung saja pengendara mobil itu cepat tanggap, dengan sigap ia menginjak rem agar tidak menabrak Tao. Tao yang syok dengan keadaan yang menimpanya hanya jatuh terduduk lemas di aspal.

"Yak kau tidak punya mata?!" Teriak pengendara mobil itu kesal.

"He?kau yang tidak punya mata ahjushi, bagaimana bisa kau mengemudi dengan kecepatan seperti itu dikawasan sekolah seperti ini" Balas Tao tak mau kalah.

"Apa orang tua mu tidak mengajarkan sopan santun?"

"Tidak untuk ahjushi menyebalkan seperti mu"

"Aish bisa gila aku meladeni bocah seperti mu"

"Aku bukan bocah, ahjushi menyebalkan"

"Terserah kau sajalah aku sudah terlambat" Ujar ahjushi itu kemudian meninggalkan Tao.

"Yak kembali kau ahjushi kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan luka ditangan ku" Teriak Tao, namun sayangnya mobil itu sudah melesat jauh.

"Ya Tuhan, aku terlambat" Ratap Tao melihat gerbang sekolahnya sudah terkunci.

 **...**

"Jadi apa yang membuat mu terlambat hari ini Tuan Huang?"

Tao yang terlambat dengan amat sangat terpaksa menemui guru kesiswaan, Kim Heechul. Tao akui guru ini sangatlah cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Sekilas melihatnya kau pasti akan mengira ia seorang wanita. Namun dibalik wajah cantiknya tersimpan jiwa iblis yang kapan saja bisa terbangun. *sungkem ke madam Chul*

Heechul paling tidak suka dengan murid yang datang terlambat, terlebih jarak rumah Tao dengan sekolah bisa dikatakan cukup dekat.

"Sa-saya terlambat bangun" Jawab Tao jujur. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko berbohong, karena jika ketahuan hukuman yang ia dapatkan sangatlah mengerikan. Terakhir ia dengar, sunbaenya Kyuhyun dihukum membersihkan lapangan dengan tangan kosong, lapangan yang luasnya bisa 3x lapangan sepak bola.

"Lalu ada apa dengan tangan mu?" Bisa Heechul lihat seragam Tao sedikit robek dan tangannya mengeluarkan darah.

"Em,ini tadi karna terjatuh" Jawab Tao pelan.

"Baiklah untuk kali ini aku akan mengampuni mu, cepat bersihkan lukamu dan segera kembali ke kelas mu" Ujar heechul.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai saat Tao sampai di depan kelas. Dengan perlahan Tao memasuki kelasnya berharap tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman dari gurunya ini.

"Ma-maaf saya terlambat" Ucap Tao otomatis menghentikan kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Guru di depan kelas menatap Tao sekilas kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Duduklah, aku yakin kau mempunyai alasan atas keterlambatanmu itu"

Pelajaran dilanjutkan kembali saat Tao sudah menempati tempat duduknya.

"Kau kenapa terlambat?" Bisik teman sebangku Tao pelan.

"Ceritanya panjang" Sahut Tao.

"Astaga kau terluka?!"

"Tenang saja aku sudah mengobatinya tadi sebelum kesini"

Kriiinnnggg Krriingggg...

Bel berbunyi nyaring, menandakan jam istirahat sudah tiba. Para guru segera keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing, diikuti para siswa yang berhamburan keluar kelas.

Kyungsoo teman satu bangku Tao menagih janjinya untuk menceritakan alasan Tao datang terlambat hari ini.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan sekarang pada ku?" Tagih Kyungsoo.

"Sebelum aku menceritakannya bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi" Pinta Tao.

Kantin sekolah selalu terlihat penuh saat jam istirahat tiba. Tao dan Kyungsoo segera mencari tempat duduk untuk menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Tao, Kyung~" Panggil seorang namja dengan eyeliner tebal.

"Baekhyun? tumben kau sendirian" Ujar Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan makanannya dimeja.

"Luhan dan Xiumin Hyung sedang berada diperpustakaan, Yixing Hyung mungkin akan menyusul sebentar lagi" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah cukup baik, orang yang menguntit ku sudah berurusan dengan pihak berwajib"Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Orang-orang ayah mu berhasil menangkapnya?" Ujar Tao kagum.

"Yah bisa dibilang seperti itu"

Baekhyun merupakan anak seorang pengusaha sukses di Korea. Jadi tidak heran jika banyak saingan bisnis orang tuanya yang melakukan cara kotor agar dapat mengalahkan bisnis orang tuanya.

"Jadi karena sekarang sudah aman, bagaimana kalau kita sepulang sekolah pergi refreshing" Usul Tao.

"Setuju!" Sahut Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Apa ada yang kami lewatkan?" Ucap namja manis berdimple.

"Yixing Hyung?" Ujar KYungsoo menggeser tubuhnya.

"Tao mengajak kita keluar, apa kau mau ikut Hyung?" Sahut Baekhyun.

YIxing terlihat berpikir sebentar, sesaat kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Jadi kita tinggal menunggu Xiumin dan Luhan Hyung" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku baru ingat kau hutang sebuah penjelasan pada ku panda~ ,kenapa kau bisa terlambat" Ujar Kyungsoo sepertinya baru ingat.

"Kau terlambat Tao?" Yixing menatap tidak percaya kearah Tao.

"Semua gara-gara Luhan Ge yang mengajak ku mengobrol ditelpon sampai larut malam mendengarkan curhatannya tentang Sehun" Jawab Tao.

"Lalu kau terlambat bangun?" Tebak Kyungsoo. Tao menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi bukan kah rumah mu tidak terlalu jauh dari sini?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Seandainya tidak ada ahjushi menyebalkan itu aku pastinya tidak akan terlambat dan mendapat luka seperti ini" Kesal Tao saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ucap kyungsoo sedikit khawatir.

"Hanya luka kecil. Aku berjanji jika bertemu ahjushi itu akan ku tendang dia".

 **...**

"Sampai jumpa besok disekolah" Ucap Tao setelah keluar dari mobil Yixing.

Sepulang sekolah tadi Tao dan ke 5 temannya pergi mengunjungi salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Hari sudah hampir gelap saat Tao pulang kerumah, untung saja tadi ia sempat memberitahu ayahnya kalau ia akan pulang terlambat.

"Aku pulang" Ucap Tao.

" _Ada tamu?"_ Gumam Tao setelah melihat sepasang sepatu yang ia yakin bukan milik ayahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang Tao?" Sahut Appa Huang.

"Iya Appa, apa ada tamu? Biar aku yang membuatkan minum"

"Gantilah baju mu dulu, kami ada diruang kerja appa"

"Baiklah~"

Setelah mengganti baju seragamnya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai, Tao segera menuju kedapur dan membuatkan minuman serta beberapa cemilan untuk tamu ayahnya. Dengan hati-hati Tao menuju ruang kerja ayahnya yang terletak dilantai dua rumahnya.

"Appa, aku bawakan minum" Ucap Tao sesaat setelah masuk keruangan yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku.

"Letakkan saja dimeja sayang. Oya perkenalkan ini anak teman appa saat sekolah dulu"Appa Huang mengenalkan temannya pada Tao.

"Annyeong ahju- KAU" Teriak Tao setelah melihat wajah anak teman ayahnya.

"Kau ahjushi menyebalkan yang tadi pagi" Tao menunjuk seorang namja yang duduk didepan meja kerja ayahnya.

"Hai bocah" Sapa ahjushi itu.

"Dia Kris Wu anak teman appa saat di high school" Ucap Appa Huang yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan alasan Tao memanggil Kris ahjushi menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah. Oya Tao bisa tolong kau rapikan kamar untuk tamu? Kris akan menginap disini selama beberapa hari"Ujar Appa Huang mutlak.

"Baiklah~" Sahut Tao lemas kemudian keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Cih bagaimana bisa ahjushi menyebalkan itu bisa tinggal disini" Gerutu Tao sambil membereskan kamar yang nantinya akan ditempati oleh Kris.

"Rupanya kau senang sekali menggerutu hmm?" Ujar Kris yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Tao.

"Semua ini karena kau ahjushi" Sahut Tao nampak kesal.

Brak...

Kris mendorong Tao, membuat punggung Tao terbentur tembok dibelakangnya.

"Sakit~apa yang kau lakukan ahjushi?" Ringis Tao.

Kris mengurung Tao menggunakan kedua tangannya yang ia sandarkan ditembok.

"Ternyata kau cukup manis jika dilihat sedekat ini" Bisik Kris tepat didepan wajah Tao.

Perkataan Kris rupanya membuat wajah Tao memerah. Tao menundukkan kepalanya berharap Kris tidak melihat wajahnya yang merah.

"Lihatlah wajah mu memerah, rupanya kau senang aku goda?" Kris mengelus pelan pipi Tao dengan jarinya.

"Ah~ rupanya bibirmu tak kalah merahnya dengan wajah mu Peach~"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat sehingga Tao bisa merasakan deru napas namja tinggi didepannya. Jarak bibir mereka hanya tinggal 1 inchi saja.

Duagh...

Seolah tersadar, Tao segera menendang kaki Kris. Membuat Kris mengaduh kesakitan.

"Argh apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Kris sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang akan kau lakukan, huh?!" Tantang Tao.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan?ah~ jangan bilang kalau kau berpikir aku akan mencium mu?" Tebak Kris.

"APA?!" Tao membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Apa sebegitu inginnya kah kau ku cium~" Goda Kris semakin membuat Tao merona.

 **...**

"Jadi sekarang kau menjadi seorang detektif?" Tanya Appa Huang saat makan malam.

"Iya paman. Ayah yang mengusulkan agar aku melanjutkan sekolahku ke kepolisian" Jawab Kris yang sibuk memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Tao menatap risih Kris yang menurutnya sangat berantakan. Ia menusuk daging dipiringnya dengan brutal, berharap yang ia tusuk adalah ahjushi menyebalkan yang membuatnya terlambat tadi pagi.

"Kau tidak suka dagingnya?berikan saja padaku" Ujar Kris yang melihat tingkah Tao.

"Yah siapa bilang aku tidak suka?" Seru Tao saat Kris hampir saja mengambil daging dipiringnya.

"Makan mu sedikit sekali, pantas saja pinggang mu kecil sekali" Ujar Kris.

"Kau ahjushi mesum!" Balas Tao.

Setelah melewati makan malam yang cukup melelahkan menurut Tao, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya. Tao merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Suara ponsel yang berdering membuat Tao menghentikan lamunannya.

 _Luhan Ge calling..._

"Yeobose-"

" _Tao~ kau harus dengar berita gembira ini~!"_

"-yo".

Tao sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya setelah mendengar suara jeritan Luhan yang menurutnya sangat berisik.

"Bisakah kau pelan kan suara mu Ge?" Gerutu Tao.

" _Ah mianhe, aku terlalu gembira sekarang"_ Jawab Luhan diseberang line.

"Ada apa?Sehun mengajak mu kencan sekarang?" Ucap Tao malas, ia sudah tahu jika Luhan menghubunginya seperti ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan Sehun.

" _Oh seandainya itu terjadi pasti aku sudah pingsan Tao, tadi Sehun mengirim pesan untukku, dia bilang jangan lupa dengan latihan dance besok sepulang sekolah."_

Oh Tuhan ingin rasanya Tao menjedotkan kepalanya pada tembok. Tapi mengingat itu akan terasa menyakitkan, Tao mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hanya seperti itu?bukankah itu memang sudah tugas mu Ge, sebagai anggota klub dance?"

" _Eh,kau benar juga Tao, kenapa aku bisa lupa?"_

Tao menghela napasnya pelan. "Kalau Gege menyukainya kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung?"

" _Aku takut dia menolak ku Tao~"_

"Astaga Ge, kau bahkan belum mencobanya bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

" _Hehehe...baiklah jika aku sudah siap akan kukatakan pada Sehun"_

"Akan kusediakan bahu ku jika Sehun menolak Gege" Goda Tao.

" _Yak kau menyumpahi ku ditolak hu?Eh Tao kau sendiri bagaimana?"._

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Tao heran.

" _Apa tidak ada seseorang yang kau sukai?"_

Tao terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Sepertinya tidak ada. Kenapa?"

" _Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja diantara kita hanya kau dan Baekhyun yang tidak terlihat sedang menyukai seseorang"_

"Apa? Jadi maksud Gege, Yixing Ge sedang menyukai seseorang begitu?"

" _Ish apa kau tidak tau kalau ia menyukai murid pindahan itu?"_

"Murid pindahan?Junmyeon Hyung maksud Gege?"

" _Tentu saja,memang ada berapa murid pindahan diangkatan kita"._

"Besok aku akan meminta penjelasan dari Yixing Ge. Teganya ia menyembunyikan hal ini pada ku"

Dan dimulailah obrolan panjang Tao dan Luhan. Sepertinya besok pagi Tao akan terlambat bangun lagi.

 **...**

Suara alarm terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Rupanya Tao memasang 3 alarm sekaligus untuk mengantisipasi jika terlambat bangun.

"Hei bangun, kau tidak mendengar suara berisik ini?" Ujar seorang namja ditepi ranjang Tao.

"Hmm appa biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi~" Gumam Tao menaikkan selimut sebatas kepalanya.

"Apa perlu kucium agar kau bangun princess~?"

Tao seketika membelalakan matanya. Ia menyadari bahwa ini bukan suara ayahnya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar ku?" Seru Tao menatap Kris yang seenaknya duduk diranjangnya.

"Membangunkan mu tentu saja. Kenapa kau bangun secepat ini? Apa kau tidak ingin merasakan ciuman?" Goda Kris.

"Hyaaaa keluar kau ahjushi mesum!" Tao mendorong Kris agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi appa" Sapa Tao saat sarapan.

"Kau tidur malam lagi Tao?" Tanya appa Huang.

"Semalam aku mengobrol dengan Luhan Ge" Jawab Tao.

"Cepat habiskan sarapan mu, lalu berangkat dengan Kris" Ujar appa Huang.

"Uhuk...uhuk..." Tao tersedak roti yang ia makan setelah mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus berangkat dengannya?" Protes Tao.

"Lebih baik daripada terlambat Peach~" Ujar Kris.

Tao mendengus sebal. Tapi perkataan Kris ada benarnya juga,ia tidak mau kembali terlambat seperti kemarin.

"Duduklah didepan" Ujar Kris yang sudah duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Tidak mau. Aku duduk dibelakang" Sahut Tao.

"Kau kira aku sopirmu?"Geram Kris kesal. "Cepat pindah depan, atau kau mau terlambat lagi?"

Tao melirik jam ditangannya, 10 menit lagi bel berbunyi. Meskipun berlari seperti kemarin tidak akan cukup waktunya. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa Tao pindah duduk disebelah kursi kemudi. Kris yang melihat Tao duduk disebelahnya hanya tersenyum, perlahan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Tao.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" Tatap Tao horror karena Kris memajukan tubuhnya kearahnya.

"Diamlah sebentar Tao~" Kris semakin mendekat kearah Tao.

Cklek...

"Nah sudah, jangan lupa pasang sabuk pengaman" Ucap Kris enteng.

Tao hanya melongo menyadari semua ini. Jadi maksud Kris mendekat kearahnya hanya untuk memasang sabuk pengaman?

"Aish~ apa yang kupikirkan tadi" Gerutu Tao pelan.

"Ada apa?apa kau mengira aku akan mencium mu?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak, cepatlah ahjushi aku hampir terlambat" Ujar Tao.

"Baiklah, pegangan yang erat"

Brummm...

"Gyaaaa...! Kau ingin membunuh kita berdua!" Teriak Tao karena Kris mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Ckiitttt...

Tepat 5 menit sebelum gerbang ditutup, Tao keluar dari mobil Kris kemudian bersujud menciumi tanah tempat ia berpijak.

"Oh Tuhan kukira aku akan mati" Ucap Tao.

"Sudah sana masuk. Nanti akan ku jemput sepulang sekolah" Ujar Kris kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih mencerna perkataannya.

"Siapa yang sudi dijemput oleh orang gila sepertimu!" Teriak Tao.

 **...**

"Kau bilang tidak menyukai seseorang? lalu siapa yang mengantar mu itu?" Tanya Luhan menatap tajam Tao.

"Apa dia kekasihmu, Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun heboh.

Tao menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap teman-temannya. Niat Tao mengintrogasi Yixing gagal, justru dirinya yang kini tengah diintrogasi.

"Dia ahjushi menyebalkan yang pernah aku ceritakan waktu itu" Jawab Tao.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berangkat bersamanya?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Emm, sebenarnya dia anak dari teman Appa ku"

"Lalu?" Baekhyun terlihat sangat serius mendengarkan cerita Tao.

"Dia-dia tinggal dirumah kami" Sahut Tao lirih.

Hening..

...

...

...

"Mwo..!" Teriak mereka –minus Tao- kompak, membuat sebagian penghuni kantin menatap mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa?apa dia sekamar dengan mu?" Tanya Xiumin antusias.

"Tentu saja tidak, dia tidur dikamar tamu" Sergah Tao.

"Kau beruntung sekali Tao~ bisa tinggal dengan ahjushi setampan dia" Puji Baekhyun.

"Mwo?tampan?dia itu sangat menyebalkan bahkan tadi pagi ia..."

Tao menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat lainnya merasa penasaran.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Di-dia...dia...dia mengambil jatah sarapan ku" Bohong Tao, tentu saja ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau Kris yang membangunkannya.

"Benarkah?"Selidik Xiumin.

"U-untuk apa kalian menanyakannya" Gerutu Tao untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Dia cukup tampan, menurutku~" kata Kyungsoo.

"Biarpun tampan tapi ia menyebalkan" Gerutu Tao.

"Jadi kau juga mengakui kalau dia tampan?" Goda Xiumin.

"Ah- yah sedikit tampan menurutku" Sahut Tao dengan wajah merona.

"Apa kau menyukainya Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Tentu saja tidak" Bantah Tao.

"Kalau begitu apa boleh aku mendekati nya?" Tanya kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Tidak boleh..." Tao mengutuk mulutnya.

"Bukan kah kau tidak menyukainya Tao~?" Goda kyungsoo.

Tao terlihat bingung membalas perkataan kyungsoo. Entah kenapa saat kyungsoo berkata ingin mendekati Kris ada perasaan tidak senang dari lubuk hatinya. Memang Tao akui, Kris cukup tampan untuk seseorang yang berumur 26 tahun.

"Mau kau kemana kan pangeran mu itu?" Ucap Tao.

Kyungsoo menatap Tao dengan tatapan andalannya O_O "Siapa pangeran ku?".

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan ketua klub dance" Ujar Tao berniat menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Jong in maksud kalian?aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan dia" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah minggu kemarin kalian pergi kencan hmm?" Xiumin menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kami hanya pergi ketaman bermain, bukan kencan"Ujar Kyungsoo dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

Kring... Kring...

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi dengan nyaring. Tao dan Kyungsoo yang memang satu kelas bersiap memasuki kelas mereka. Sedangkan Luhan, Baekhyun dan Yixing masih tidak beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Kalian tidak masuk kelas?"Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hari ini pelajaran Lee seonsaengnim kosong" Sahut Xiumin masih asik menyantap makanannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami duluan" Ujar Tao.

 **...**

"Hei,kalian sudah dengar ada guru pengganti Jung seonsaengnim?" Ujar seorang namja berambut blonde cerah.

"Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?" Tanya Tao pada –zelo- si rambut blonde itu.

"Tadi saat aku melewati ruangan Heechul seonsaengnim, kudengar ada guru baru yang akan menggantikan Jung seonsaengnim" Jawab Zelo.

Kelas yang ribut mendadak hening saat seorang namja cantik memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Ah~ aku tidak akan basa-basi, jadi hari ini kalian mendapat guru baru" Ujar heechul yang berdiri didepan kelas.

"Kuharap kalian bisa membantunya menyesuaikan diri disekolah ini, Wu seonsaengnim silahkan masuk" Tambah Heechul.

Seorang namja tinggi dengan senyum tampan memasuki kelas Tao. Sontak semua murid memandang kagum namja yang nantinya akan menjadi guru mereka.

"Selamat siang. Nama ku Kris Wu. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kris" ujar Kris memperkenalkan diri.

Kelas mendadak ramai setelah mendengar suara Kris yang terdengar sangat sexy bagi para namja berstatus uke. Sedangkan para namja berstatus seme memandang Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, mungkin mereka takut jika kedatangan Kris bisa merebut uke-uke incaran mereka.

"Hei Tao bukan kah dia ahjushi yang tadi mengantar mu kesekolah?" Bisik Kyungsoo.

Tao memandang Kris dengan perasaan tidak suka, terlebih saat Kris tersenyum menghadapi murid-murid yang bertanya mengenai kehidupan pribadinya.

"Kris Saem, apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" Tanya seorang siswi.

"Kekasih?aku belum mempunyai kekasih, tapi ku rasa aku menyukai seseorang dan kuharap dia mau menjadi kekasih ku" Jawab Kris penuh percaya diri.

Kelas kembali heboh mendengar jawaban Kris, sedangkan Tao lebih memilih memandangi luar jendela daripada mendengarkan celotehan teman-temannya.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran Tao sama sekali tidak memperhatikan, ia terlihat asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Memandang keluar jendela sepertinya lebih menarik daripada mendengarkan penjelasan Kris tentang sejarah Korea.

"Tao, apa kau mendengarkan penjelasan ku?" Tegur Kris yang melihat Tao hanya melamun.

"Maaf.." Sahut Tao kembali memfokuskan pada buku didepannya.

"Istirahat nanti datang keruangan ku".

"Baik.." Ucap Tao lirih.

"Tao kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyung~" Jawab Tao dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

 **...**

"Sedang apa kau disini ahjushi?" Tanya Tao yang kini sudah berada di ruangan Kris.

"Tentu saja untuk mengajar"Sahut Kris enteng.

"Kau bukan guru,kau itu detektif"

"Ya bisa dibilang aku menyamar sebagai guru disini" Ujar Kris akhirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ada yang melapor bahwa sering ada orang yang tak dikenal masuk ke sekolah ini dan mengambil foto anak seorang pejabat tinggi, semua orang khawatir jika foto itu disebar luaskan untuk kepentingan yang negatif"

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saat dirumah?"

"Aku juga baru mendapat perintah setelah tadi mengantar mu peach~"

"Jika ada yang bertanya tentang hubungan kita, katakan saja aku paman mu, atau kau mungkin bisa mengatakan kalau aku kekasih mu" Goda Kris.

"Percaya diri sekali kau," Gerutu Tao. "Lagipula bukankah kau tadi mengatakan ada orang yang kau sukai huh?"

"Aigo~ rupanya kau mendengarnya Peach~ ku kira kau terlalu sibuk memandangi jendela"

"Suara mu yang menggelegar itu membuat aku bisa mendengarnya" Elak Tao.

"Mungkin sepulang sekolah aku akan mengatakan perasaan ku padanya" Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum.

Deg...

"Se-semoga kau diterima" kata Tao sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dari ruangan Kris.

"Kau lucu sekali Tao~"Ucap Kris setelah Tao keluar dari ruangannya.

...

"Tao~" Panggil Baekhyun melambaikan tangan kearah Tao.

"Kau tidak kekantin? "Tanya Baekhyun setelah duduk disebelah Tao.

"Hari ini aku membawa bekal, lagi pula yang lain sedang sibuk. Oya kudengar dari Kyungsoo kau dipanggil keruangan guru baru itu?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan sebuah bekal dipangkuannya.

"Hanya diberi ceramah karena melamun saat pelajarannya" Sahut Tao.

"Hei Baek, kau pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya?" Tanya Tao.

Baekhyun menatap Tao sekilas, kemudian ia menutup kotak bekalnya. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta Tao?"

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah jangan mengelak"

"Aku juga tidak tau apa aku jatuh cinta padanya atau tidak, kami belum lama saling mengenal" Ujar Tao menyamankan letak duduknya dibawah pohon besar ditaman belakang.

"Apa kau merasa nyaman saat didekatnya?"

"Yah meskipun dia menyebalkan dan sedikit mesum, aku cukup merasa nyaman. Tapi dia mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang ia sukai" Ucap Tao pelan.

"Apa kau sudah pernah mengatakan perasaan mu?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaan ku" Jawab Tao.

"Kau menyukainya panda~" Ujar Baekhyun gemas mencubit pipi Tao.

"Tapi dia menyukai orang lain".

"Hei kau belum mencobanya, cobalah kau katakan perasaan mu "kata Baekhyun menepuk pelan bahu Tao. "Jika dia menolak mu aku siap meminjamkan bahu ku".

"Jahat sekali kau"Cibir Tao

Sepertinya Tao tidak asing dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas, kau mau ikut dengan ku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menunggu Kyungsoo disini saja, katakan pada Kyungsoo kalau bertemu dia, aku menunggunya di taman" Sahut Tao.

"Arraseo"

Sekelebat Tao melihat bayangan orang mencurigakan berlari menuju gedung olahraga yang terletak disamping gedung utama. Tao teringat perkataan Kris mengenai orang asing yang sering memasuki sekolahnya.

" _Ada yang melapor bahwa sering ada orang yang tak dikenal masuk kesekolah ini dan mengambil foto anak seorang pejabat tinggi, semua orang khawatir jika foto itu disebar luaskan untuk kepentingan yang negatif."_

Tao segera berlari kearah orang yang mencurigakan itu. Sungguh sial, saat berada dibelakang gedung olahraga Tao kehilangan jejaknya. Ia mencari kesegala arah namun tetap saja tidak menemukan orang itu.

"Argh sial,kemana orang itu pergi" Ucap Tao sambil mengatur napasnya.

Grep...

Seseorang tiba-tiba mengarahkan sebuah pisau lipat ke leher Tao. Tao yang terkejut dengam kejadian itu meronta mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari todongan pisau.

"Lepaskan..." Ronta Tao, namun justru membuat pisau yang terarah ke lehernya menyayat kulit mulusnya.

Meskipun hanya sayatan kecil tapi darah sedikit keluar, Tao merasakan perih. Bisa Tao lihat orang yang menyergapnya adalah namja paruh baya dengan wajah tidak terurus dan pakaian yang kumal.

"Karena kau sudah melihat ku maka tidak akan kubiarkan kau hidup" Ancam namja itu semakin menekan pisau pada leher Tao membuat darah yang mengalir semakin deras,bahkan mengotori kemeja biru Tao. Cengkraman tangan yang sangat kuat membuat Tao tidak bisa menggunakan wushunya untuk menghadapi orang itu.

"Siapa saja tolong aku" Batin Tao pasrah.

Dor...

Tiba-tiba namja yang mengalungkan pisau pada Tao terkapar begitu saja dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Tao jatuh terduduk menyaksikan pemandangan didepannya.

"Tao, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kris setelah memasukkan pistol yang ia gunakan untuk menembak tadi. "Astaga, kau berdarah"

Kris segera membalut luka dileher Tao dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya.

"Hei peach, katakan sesuatu apa orang itu melakukan sesuatu pada mu?" tanya Kris khawatir karena Tao hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Suara tangisan keluar dari bibir mungil Tao. Kris yang melihat hal itu segera memeluk Tao.

"Semua sudah berakhir peach, Maaf aku datang terlambat" Ucap Kris mengusap punggung Tao.

...

"Jadi jelaskan pada ku apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Kris sambil membersihkan luka pada leher Tao. Untung saja luka nya tidak terlalu dalam.

"A-aku hanya ingin menangkap orang itu saja" jawab Tao gugup karena jarak wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat.

"Astaga Tao, kau seharusnya menghubungi ku. Jangan berbuat ceroboh seperti itu" Kris melilitkan perban pada leher Tao. "Nah selesai,mungkin dalam 4 hari akan sembuh"

"Jangan terlalu baik padaku ahjushi" kata Tao tiba-tiba.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Tao. Ia memandang Tao yang tengah menunduk, suara isakan kembali terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hei Peach~ apa maksud perkataan mu?" Kris memegangi kedua bahu Tao yang bergetar kecil.

"Aku... aku takut tidak bisa melupakan perasaan ini..aku..sepertinya menyukai mu ahjushi" Ucap Tao disela tangisannya.

"Hahahahaha..." Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Tao. Tao yang merasa ditertawakan oleh Kris memberikan deathglare yang sama sekali tidak menyeramkan, namun justru terlihat manis.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ahjushi?"Gerutu Tao kesal.

"Kau manis sekali panda~" Sahut Kris setelah puas tertawa.

"Aish lupakan ucapan ku barusan" Ujar Tao berniat keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Grep...

Kris menarik tangan Tao dan memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ahjushi, lepaskan" Ronta Tao.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan kalau kau berniat pergi dari ruangan ini" Sahut Kris dengan nada serius.

"Baiklah baiklah aku tidak akan pergi dari sini, sekarang lepaskan"

Kris memang melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao, namun tetap memegangi kedua bahu Tao agar ia tidak pergi.

Chu~

Bibir tebal Kris mendarat dibibir merah Tao. Ia membelalakan matanya saat Kris menciumnya.

"Jelaskan pada ku kenapa kau mencium ku?" ucap Tao setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Kris.

"Karena aku menyukai mu" Sahut Kris enteng.

"Apa? Jangan membohongi ku ahjushi?! "Seru Tao. "Lalu bagaimana dengan orang kau sukai itu?"

Kris mengeluarkan selembar foto kemudian menunjukkannya pada Tao. Tao terkejut saat melihat foto yang dimiliki Kris. Itu foto dirinya saat masih kecil.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau memiliki fotoku?"Tanya Tao bingung.

"Appa mu yang waktu itu memberikannya, dan aku langsung menyukai mu sejak melihat foto mu" Jawab Kris dengan senyumnya.

"Be-benarkah" Ujar Tao sedikit ragu.

"Untuk apa aku menyimpan foto mu jika aku berbohong pada mu peach~"

Wajah Tao merona seketika.

Kris kemudian mengecup kening Tao.

Brakk...

Suara pintu ruang kesehatan yang dibanting oleh Baekhyun.

"Tao kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian ia membelalakan matanya melihat Kris dan Tao sedang berpelukan.

"Ma-maaf" Ujar Baekhyun merasa malu sendiri.

"Ah jangan hiraukan aku, kalian lanjutkan saja" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hei kau bukan kah kau kekasih Chanyeol bukan?" Ujar Kris begitu melihat Baekhyun.

"Eh, kau mengenal Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Dia satu divisi dengan ku, Ah rupanya kau yang membuat Chanyeol bertingkah seperti orang gila saat kau mendiamkannya"Ujar Kris.

"Chanyeol?siapa dia?" Tanya Tao.

"Dia teman satu divisi ku. Hampir setiap hari ia menceritakan namja mungil yang sebulan ini menjadi kekasihnya" Jawab Kris memeluk pinggang Tao.

"Sepertinya kau perlu menjelaskan sesuatu pada ku Byun Baekhyun?" Ujar Tao dengan aura gelap disekitarnya.

"Ah-maaf Tao, Chanyeol sudah menjemputku aku harus pergi, kalian lanjutkan saja yang tadi" Sahut Baekhyun kemudian pergi dari ruang kesehatan sebelum Tao mencincangnya.

"Kau mau kemana baby?" Cegah Kris.

"Tentu saja mengejar Baekhyun"

"Apa kau tidak dengar ucapan Baekhyun?"

"U-ucapan apa?"

"Dia menyuruh kita untuk melanjutkan kegiatan kita"

"Gyaaa...ahjushi mesum" Teriak Tao saat Kris menidurkannya diranjang

END

 **Ehem... tes...tes...**

 **ini FF 3 tahun yang lalu jadi maapken aja kalo bahasanya rada bikin pengen muntah gitu yak. Kalo ada beberapa typo juga dimaklumi karna ini sebenernya FF Chanbaek :v**

 **karna ini masih bulan puasa, jadi beberapa adegan yang mengandung hal-hal yang diinginkan sengaja dihapus *sungkem***

 **kenapa Kris ngga nista? Yah inikan FF lama, jaman dulu belum kepikiran nistain mas gig- Kris maksudnya.**

 **Oya satu lagi nih :3 tanggal 24 ini sesepuh Lovara ulang tahun ke 17 /gak**

 **buat para author ada yang mau dan sudi buatin FF gak :3 pairnya gak harus Kristao sih, boleh kopel lain asal jangan crack *_* ngga kudu rate M juga karna masih pada puasa** **asal jangan angst,hurt/comfort :3**

 **jangan lupa ripiu ya sayang~/cipok**

 **SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN. SEMOGA JADI BERKAH.**


End file.
